


Sweet Bread Of Love

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, TV Series, TV Show, romantic, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: When Elena comes up with a gift for her grandparents wedding anniversary, she needs help from certain royal guard who also so happens to be a son of a baker.





	Sweet Bread Of Love

Elena roams the halls of the castle thinking about what type of present she should give for her grandparents wedding anniversary.

Just as she's about to pass by Isabels room, she hears a loud crash from inside. Elena bursts through the doors and her nose is met with smoke that's in the air. She coughs and tries to wave off the smoke.

**Elena:** Isa! What are you doing?!

Isabel pops her head up from her work space with a white lab coat, that's dirty, black round goggles, and black leather gloves.

**Isabel:** I'm making a my gift for abuelo y abuela

**Elena:** Which is?

She asks as she's opening the window.

**Isabel:** I'm not going to say. It's a surprise. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work

She pulls the handle of the blowtorch and squats back down to continue on making her gift.

Elena walks out of Isabels room and starts to roam the halls again while thinking.

'What would be the perfect anniversary gift for them?' She asks herself.

Elena sees that she's nearing the library, so she decides to go in and do some research. When she enters the library, she sees Esteban sitting down and reading.

**Elena:** Esteban!

Estaban lifts his head up from the book he's reading.

**Esteban:** Hello _Elena_

**Elena:** Can I ask you something _primo_?

**Esteban:** And what would that be?

Elena walks over to him.

**Elena:** I'm trying to figure out what type of anniversary gift to give for _abuelo y abuela_ but I'm drawing a blank. Can you give me an idea of what your giving them?

Esteban closes his book and stands up from the chair.

**Esteban:** _Elena_, if you don't have an idea then how will you come up with one?

**Elena:** Huh?

She asks confused.

**Esteban:** No. I'm not telling you. You need to figure it out on your own. Good luck though

Esteban walks away from Elena and out of the library.

Elena huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

**Elena:** 'You need to figure it on your own'

She mocks him.

Elena sighs and goes over to one of the bookshelf's that's dedicated about the royal family only.

She scans through the books and spots a journal from her mother. She picks it up and goes over to the chair to sit down and starts reading.

**Elena:** '_Mama_ _y papa_ have been walking around the castle gardens for thirty minutes, and it doesn't look like they'll catch a break. They look so in love even after all these years.'

Elena softly chuckles. She flips to another page.

**Elena:** 'Every day when it's time to eat breakfast, _papa_ always has to play a song on his guitar to get the morning started for everyone.'

She flips to another page.

**Elena:** 'Today is _mamas_ _y papas_ wedding anniversary. I can't believe how much time has passed. _Raul_ and I are baking the special Avaloran_ pan dulce_ they had when they first met at the _panadería_. Hopefully _Raul_ and I are able to make it and I pray that it turns out good. It's not easy to make it since it has very special ingredients and very distinct measurements.'

That's it!

Elena abruptly stands up from her seat.

As she flips through more pages, shes not able to find the recipe. So she goes back to the bookshelf and scans through all of the books to find her grandmas cook book. When she crouches down to the last shelf, her eyes spot the cook book secretly tucked begin the other books. She grabs it and opens it. As flipping though the pages of the cook book, the recipe for the special _pan dulce_ couldn't be found.

**Elena:** What?

She flips through the cook book one more time but is met with the same result. No recipe.

**Elena:** .....

Elena thinks for a moment on how she can find the recipe.

**Elena:** Maybe one of the cooks would know

She heads out of the library and makes her way to the kitchen.

When Elena arrives at the kitchen, she tries to find one of the cooks who's been working at the castle for the longest time.

**Elena:** Um excuse me?

**Cook:** _Hola_ princess_ Elena_. What can I help you with?

**Elena:** Yeah, um, do you know who's been working here as a cook for the longest time?

**Cook:** That would be _Margarita_. Been here since you got trapped in the amulet. She's by the stove

**Elena:** Thank you so much

Elena walks over to Margarita who's cooking some _empanadas_. 

**Elena:** _Margarita_?

**Margarita:** Yes? Oh! _Hola princesa_

**Elena:** Hello, um I wanted to ask you something?

**Margarita:** Sure, anything

**Elena:** Do you know the recipe for the special Avaloran pan dulce?

**Margarita:** Oh! The special Avaloran _pan dulce_ is the most difficult recipe to learn

**Elena:** Do you know if it's written down somewhere?

**Margarita:** I'm sorry. Of all the years that I have worked and cooked here, the Avaloran _pan dulce_ is the one recipe that hasn't been written down

**Elena:** Why?

Margarita shrugs her shoulders.

**Margarita:** Who knows. But I do know the ingredients, just don't know how the measurements or how to make it

Elena: That's fine! The ingredients are enough

Elena takes out the pen from the cook books spiral and flips to a blank page.

**Elena:** Ready

**Margarita:** Okay, so...I believe you need butter, dry yeast, white sugar, salt, eggs, flour, milk....and that's it

**Elena:** Perfect!

Elena finishes writing the last ingredient and tucks away the pen.

**Elena:** Thank you _Margarita_

**Margarita:** Don't mention it

Elena walks out of the kitchen and reads over the ingredients one more time.

**Elena:** Wait.....I don't know how to bake!....

Elena taps her foot as she's thinking.

'I can't ask Esteban or Isabel. And the cooks are already busy as it is..........'

**Elena:** Gabe!

She runs to the captains office then knocks at the door when arrived.

**Gabe:** Come in!

Elena opens the door and sees Gabe at the desk looking over some papers.

Gabe looks up and sees Elena at the doorway.

**Gabe:** Elena! What are you doing here?

He stands up from the chair.

**Elena:** Weeeelll, I was hoping you can do me a favor?

She walks over to him and stands across from the desk.

**Gabe:** Sure. What is it?

**Elena:** Can you help me make _pan dulce_? It's going to be a gift for my grandparents wedding anniversary

**Gabe:** Oh, uh...

**Elena:** Since you're the son of two bakers, I thought maybe you know how to bake as well

She lightly chuckles.

**Gabe:** I may know how to make a few things

**Elena:** Great! I couldn't think of anyone else to do this but you

Gabe blushes from her comment.

**Gabe:** Uh, thank you

**Elena:** Well we better get started right away! Come on!

Elena grabs Gabe's hand and run out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Mercado~** _

They arrive at the mercado and now start to try to find the ingredients.

**Gabe:** So what do we need?

**Elena:** Well, we already have butter, eggs and milk back at the castle, so that crosses three out from the list

**Gabe:** Mmm, I think we should buy them still. Just in case we don't start panicking after finding out that there wasn't any

**Elena:** Good point

They walk around the _mercado_, going to each stand that sells dry ingredients.

They arrive at a stand that has a variety of flour. Elena reads the signs of what type of flour they are selling.

**Flour Seller:** What type flour are you looking for?

**Elena:** Um....just regular flour-

**Gabe:** Two pounds of all purpose flour please

The seller smiles and nods their head. They grab a handle and start scooping the all purpose flour into a bag.

**Flour Seller:** Here you go

The seller hands the 2 pounds of flour to Elena and she takes it while Gabe pays.

**Flour Seller:** Thank you and come again

**Elena & Gabe:** Thank you

They walk away from the stand and Elena hands the bag of flour to Gabe. She takes out the pen from the books spiral and crosses off flour from the list.

**Elena:** Okay, one down, six more to go

Elena and Gabe start to look for a stand that sells sugar. After walking for a few minutes, they stumble upon one.

**Sugar Seller:** _Hola_, what type of sugar are you looking for?

**Elena:** Um....

**Gabe:** One pound of white sugar will do

**Sugar Seller:** Sure thing

The seller scoops up the white sugar into a bag and hands it to Gabe when they're done.

Gabe reaches into his pocket but Elena puts a hand on his arm.

**Elena:** I'll pay

She reaches into her wallet and pays the seller. The seller tips their hat and Elena and Gabe wave off to the seller and start heading to the next for the next dry ingredient.

Elena takes the pen and crosses off sugar from the list.

**Elena:** Five more

Elena and Gabe approach a stand that sells salt.

**Salt Seller:** _Hola_, what type of salt are you looking for? We got pink Himalayan, sea salt, Celtic, we also have pepper

**Elena:** Wow, so many options hehe

Elena is somewhat overwhelmed by the variety of salt there is.

She looks up at Gabe with a smile and eyes that say 'Help'. Gabe chuckles at her expression.

**Gabe:** Just half a pound of regular salt

**Salt Seller:** Why of course

The seller scoops up the salt into a bag and hands it to Gabe. Elena pays the seller.

**Salt Seller:** Please do come again

**Elena & Gabe:** Thank you

They wave him off.

Elena takes out the pen and crosses off salt.

**Elena:** So all we need is yeast and that'll be it for the dry ingredients

**Gabe:** If we need yeast then we're not going to find it out here

**Elena:** Why not?

**Gabe:** Because yeast is very perishable when exposed to air, moisture and, or heat. We need to go to a store that's inside

**Elena:** Well it's a good thing the _mercado_ also has indoor shops

Elena and Gabe walk around further in the mercado to look for a shop that sells yeast.

**Elena:** ....sooo how do we know if the shop sells yeast?

**Gabe:** It's a shop that sells food. They have to

He points out plainly.

**Gabe:** Lets go to this one

He point at the shop across from them. They walk inside the store and are immediately overtaken with the smell of sweetness and spicy-ness in the air.

**Elena:** It smells so good

**Gabe:** And overpowering

Elena snorts.

**Elena:** It's a shop that sells _pan dulce_ and chili powder foods and candy. What do you expect?

**Gabe:** Touché. And just by looking around the shop, it seems we'll be able to buy the rest of the ingredients here

**Elena:** Thank god. I don't want to walk anymore on trying to find the rest. We're running out of time

**Gabe:** Then lets get to it. I'll go and get the milk, eggs and butter, you get the yeast

**Elena:** ...........

Elena looks at Gabe with a confused expression.

Gabe sighs.

**Gabe:** I'll get the yeast and you get the rest

**Elena:** Sounds good!

They split up on finding the last 4 of ingredients that's on the list.

Elena grabs a carton of eggs, milk and 3 sticks of butter. Gabe already found the package of active dry yeast in one second. They go up front to pay and start heading back to the castle.

Once they arrived back at the castle, they headed to the kitchen and start making the _pan dulce_.

**Elena:** Alright! Let's get baking!

**Gabe:** Wait. We need to put on aprons

**Elena:** Oh right hehe

Elena walks to the wall wooden hanger and grabs two aprons.

The moment she turns around, she sees Gabe taking off his uniform coat. His arm muscles all exposed and a very well fitted white v-neck shirt is nicely hugging his upper body that's able to trace out his muscles.

Elena instantly blushes red at the sight in front of her and her body doesn't move an inch. Gabe walks over to her, grabs the apron from her hand and ties it around him.

**Gabe:** So, what does the recipe say about the measurements and how to prepare?

**Elena:** .......

**Gabe:** Elena?

**Elena:** .....

Gabe waves a hand in front of her face.

**Gabe:** Elena?......Elena!

**Elena:** What?!

**Gabe:** Are you okay?

He asks concerned.

**Elena:** Yeah I'm fine! Just...thinking about the _pan dulce_ haha

She awkwardly says and laughs stiffly.

Gabe arches a brow in confusion.

**Gabe:** Oookay...so what's the first step to do?

**Elena:** Um, yeah...about that...

She fidgets her fingers.

**Gabe:** ....Elena

**Elena:** So, the thing is, um, there's...no...recipe

**Gabe:** What?! What do you mean there's no recipe?!

He squawks.

**Elena:** I tried to look for it in the cook book to see if it was written down by my mom or _abuela_, but no. Then I asked one of the cooks here who has been working at the castle for the longest time and she also didn't know the recipe

**Gabe:** Huh, that's weird

**Elena:** Right?! How do you expect people to make something if the recipe is not written down!

She huffs and crosses her arms.

**Gabe:** ....well...I guess we have to free ball it then

Elena sighs.

**Gabe:** Hey, don't worry. Lucky for you, I made _pan dulce_ before. We got this

Elena gives a confident nod of the head.

**Elena:** Yeah, lets do this!

Elena and Gabe rummage around the kitchen for bowls, measuring cups and baking utensils.

**Elena:** Sooo...what's the first step?

**Gabe:** If I recall...and it has been a very long time since I baked with my parents, I think we have to heat the milk first in a small saucepan until it bubbles, then remove it from the heat

They head to the stove and Elena takes out the saucepan then placing it on top of the stove plate. Gabe turns on the stove into medium heat and pours in the milk.

**Elena:** ....sooo now what?

**Gabe:** We wait till it boils

**Elena:** Wow, cooking is easy

**Gabe:** Hey, don't get all cocky now. It's not that simple

Elena looks over at the milk that's not boiling yet.

**Elena:** Seems pretty simple to me

She smirks. Gabe snorts and playfully rolls his eyes.

After waiting a few minutes, the milk starts to bubble. Gabe removes it from the heat and sets it down on a cool plate of the stove.

**Gabe:** Go ahead and grab the butter

Elena goes to the counter, grabs the butter and goes back to Gabe.

**Elena:** Do we put the whole stick in?

**Gabe:** No. I think....six tablespoons is enough

Elena grabs a tablespoon and scoops up the butter then dumps it into the milk. Gabe stirs as she's doing that.

When all of the butter is done dissolving, Gabe pours it into a large bowl to cool.

**Gabe:** Okay, so here is where things get very tricky. I remember this part when making it. It was such a pain

**Elena:** What is it?

**Gabe:** We have to dissolve the yeast but we can't let it foam up. It will ruin the batch. Which is a good thing I bought five packets

**Elena:** Backup?

**Gabe:** Just in case

Elena grabs the packet of yeast and was about to pour it in till Gabe stops her.

**Gabe:** Wait!

**Elena:** What?!

**Gabe:** Before you pour in the years, let's get the measurements of the dry ingredients ready to go

Elena: Shouldn't we have done that first?

**Gabe:** ...........uggghh, yes

He grunts and facepalms himself. Elena giggles over his reaction.

**Elena:** Thats fine. We still have a lot of milk and butter left. Let's make the milk mix again

**Gabe:** How about you make it while I start to prepare the dry ingredients

**Elena:** Okay...

She hesitantly says.

**Gabe:** You'll be fine. It's very easy

Elena nods her head.

She goes over to the sink and dumps out the mix. Then she goes back to the stove to start the mix again. She pours in the milk and waits.

**Gabe:** Wait

**Elena:** What now?

Gabe comes up from behind her.

**Gabe:** You have to tie your hair. So it doesn't get in the way. If that's okay with you...letting me tie your hair....

**Elena:** Y-Yeah...it's fine...

Gabe removes her hairband and he smooths out her hair.

Elena feels her heart pounding in her chest. She can also feel the heat of the stove burning her face and causing it to turn into a shade of red. At least that's what she wants to think. But it's probably her own body temperature that's causing her to react this way. 

Gabe smooths out her hair one last time and ties it into a bun.

**Gabe:** There.....done...

**Elena:** T-Thank you...

She goes back to concentrate on the milk while Gabe washes his hands and returns to the counter where he starts to measure the flour, sugar and salt.

Elena shifts her eyes back and forth between the milk and Gabe. When she hears the milk bubbling, she removes the pan from the heat, adds the butter and stirs. When the butter has dissolved, she goes over to the counter where Gabe is and pours the mix into a bowl.

Gabe adds the yeast in the milk mixture then he adds in 1/3 cup sugar, salt, eggs and 2 cups of flour. He stirs in the remaining flour, 1/2 cup at a time, beating well after each addition.

Elena watches Gabe in amazement.

**Elena:** Wow, you sure are a pro at this

**Gabe:** My parents always made me help around the bakery when I was kid

He reminisces.

**Elena:** Was it fun?

**Gabe:** There were times where it would be frustrating but overall, yeah, it was fun

**Elena:** Did you....think about becoming a baker like them?

**Gabe:** .....

He thinks for a moment.

**Gabe:** Not really. I just enjoyed the moment and I saw it more as a hobby

**Elena:** Your dad never talked with you about taking over the family business?

**Gabe:** Oh no he did. I guess....it was that moment right there where...I decided to do something for myself. Something I liked and wanted. He was pretty upset when I told him that I joined the royal guards

Gabe stares down at the mix that has now turned into dough. He scoops up a little bit of flour into the palm of his hands and powders the counter top.

**Gabe:** I thought he would be happy for me but.....I guess he didn't want that for me

Elena puts a hand over his.

**Elena:** No, you're wrong. Your dad is proud of you and happy. It just took some time for him to accept that you moved on and found something that you wanted to do

Elena gives Gabe a warm reassuring smile. Gabe does the same thing.

**Gabe:** Thank you Elena

**Elena:** Anytime

**Gabe:** Well, the dough is ready. Now we just have to knead it until it's smooth and supple

He takes the dough out of the bowl and places it on the floured counter top.

**Elena:** Can I try? I don't want you to do all of the work and leave me here doing nothing

**Gabe:** Sure

He steps aside for Elena.

Elena begins to knead the dough with her fingers.

**Elena:** Is this how you do it?

Gabe lightly chuckles.

**Gabe:** If you want to give it a massage. You have to use your palms like this...

He goes behind her. His body hugging her back, his arms on top of her arms and his hands holding her hands.

Elena instantly turns scarlet red and her body temperature rises to 1,000 degrees. She can also feel her heart not pounding in her chest anymore. It's hammering.

She feels his arm muscles on her arms as well as his smooth skin. His large hands holding her small hands. His body temperature and his body weight on her back.

Elena is in somewhat of an awe on how she just realizes, how she never payed attention to these things about him. About his physical appearance and about him as a person in general. She always thought about Gabe as her personal guard and close friend and saw him nothing more than that. But this moment that they're having right now is making her question herself. About him as a friend.

They continue to knead the dough together.

**Elena:** .....i-is it....ready-

She looks up at him and he looks down at her. Their faces inches apart. They stare at each other in a daze. Both of them being hypnotized by each other's eyes. And Elena can't help but notice how tall he is and how she's about leveled to his shoulder. Imagining herself how she can rest her head on his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, and let herself snuggle her face on the crook of his neck.

**Gabe:** Y-Yeah.......it's ready....

Gabe lets go of her hands and walks away from her to go over to one the cabinets looking for oil.

Elena feels cold the moment he left.

Gabe comes back, standing by her left side, grabs the bowl and oils it. Elena places the dough in the bowl.

**Gabe:** Now we do is turn it to coat it with oil

Elena nods her head. Still feeling in a daze.

**Gabe:** ....do you want to do it?

**Elena:** Do what?

**Gabe:** Turn it

**Elena:** Oh, uh sure

She says as she snaps out of her daze and grabs the bowl and turns the dough.

After a minute of turning the dough that has been fully covered with oil, Gabe covers it with a damp cloth.

**Elena:** Why do you have to cover it? And with a damp cloth?

**Gabe:** So it can rise up until it's doubled in volume

**Elena:** How long is that going to take?

**Gabe:** One hour

**Elena:** One hour?!

She squawks.

**Gabe:** Elena, baking takes time and patience

**Elena:** But...

She looks over at the clock that reads '3:15'.

**Gabe:** We have time

He sets the bowl to the side.

**Gabe:** Now we wait

Elena grunts.

_ ***One hour later*** _

Gabe grabs the bowl and lifts up the cloth. He takes the dough out of the bowl and divides it into 16 equal pieces.

**Gabe:** So now we start to form it into rolls

Elena and Gabe grab the pieces one by one and roll the dough. When done rolling the 16 pieces, Gabe grabs a rolling pin and rolls them into oval buns.

Elena watches Gabe as he's doing this. Seeing his arm muscles flexing as he's rolling the dough.

**Gabe:** Elena!

**Elena:** What?!

She snaps out of her distraction.

**Gabe:** Can you go get a baking pan and baking sheets?

**Elena:** Yeah! Sure! Totally!

She heads to the cabinets rummaging through to get the baking pan and sheets. After she finds them, she walks back and places them on the counter.

**Gabe:** Can you grease the baking sheets please?

**Elena:** Yeah

She grabs the oil and lightly sprays the sheets then places it on the baking pan. Gabe hands Elena a roll one by one as he keeps rolling the dough. She evenly spaces the dough on the pan as he hands it to her.

When done rolling with all 16 rolls, he coversthe rolls with a damp cloth again.

**Elena:** Again? Aren't they ready to put in the oven?

Gabe: Nope. They have to rise again until it doubles in volume again

Elena looks at the clock.

**Elena:** For how long?

**Gabe:** About forty minutes

**Elena:** Oookay....that's not so long

Gabe walks to the oven and preheats it to 350 degrees fahrenheit.

**Gabe:** Okay now we're onto the second to last step

Elena sighs in relief.

**Elena:** Finally

Gabe nods his head.

**Gabe:** So, while we wait for the bread to rise, let's start making the toppings

**Elena:** Great!

**Gabe:** Go and get a small bowl

**Elena:** Right on it

Elena grabs a small bowl and heads back to the counter. Gabe pours in a 1/2 cup sugar, 2/3 cup flour and a full stick of butter.

**Elena:** Can I stir it?

**Gabe:** Yeah go ahead

He hands her the bowl and spatula.

**Gabe:** Stir it together until the butter forms into a crumb-like mixture

**Elena:** Got it

As she's stirring, Gabe takes out 2 eggs. He cracks one open first, then starts to pour out the egg white into the shell. He dumps the egg yolk into the mix and does the same thing with another egg. Elena stirs in the egg yolks until it's well blended.

When done stirring, Gabe grabs the baking pan and they sprinkle the crumbled topping over the rolls till the entire surface is covered.

Elena takes the baking pan, opens the oven door and slides the pan inside.

**Elena:** How long is going to take?

**Gabe:** About fifteen to twenty minutes. Or until the sugar topping is lightly browned

Elena nods her head. She puts 20 minutes on the timer.

They stand by the counter waiting for the _pan dulce_.

**Elena:** ......

**Gabe:** .....

**Elena:** ...sooo.....what....inspired you to join the royal guards?

**Gabe:** ....when I was thirteen, the bakery got robbed...they stole of the money and...my dad was about to fight them off till one of the robbers grabbed my mom and.......

Gabe looks down at his shoes.

**Elena:** ......

She scoots closer to him.

**Gabe:** ....well nothing bad happened to her since I knocked them out with a wooden rolling pin from behind

He lightly snorts.

**Gabe:** Then the next day, I saw some flyers that said the Avaloran military was looking for new people to recruit. And it was at that point on I decided to join

Elena places a hand over his.

**Elena:** Im glad you joined

**Gabe:** Me too

The two of them look at one another with gentle eyes, loving smiles and somewhat flushed pink cheeks.

The oven dings which made Elena and Gabe come out of their trance. They walk over to the oven and Elena opens the door.

**Elena:** They look ready, and smell so good

She says as she sniffs the_ pan dulce_.

Gabe grabs a tooth pick and sticks it in one of the _pan dulce_ then pulls it out.

**Gabe:** Yup they’re ready

Elena puts on oven mitts, takes the pan out of the oven and places it on the counter top.

**Elena:** So now what?

**Gabe:** Nothing. We’re done

**Elena:** Really?

Gabe nods his head.

Elena looks over at the clock.

‘5:15’

**Elena:** Okay, lets set up the table and I’ll bring them over once done

**Gabe:** Got it!

The set the table with a nice and fancy tablecloth, luxury dishes and silverware, and for the finishing touch, 5 brand new candles.

**Elena & Gabe:** Perfect!

They high five each other.

**Elena:** Alright, I’m going to go get them. Be right back

She runs out of the dining room and starts to find her grandparents while Gabe is back at the kitchen making coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Luisa:** _Mijita_, why do we need our eyes closed?

**Elena:** Because it’s a surprise

**Francisco:** Can’t you tell us what you planned?

Elena laughs.

**Elena:** Then that will ruin the surprise _abuelo_

She leads them to the dinning room where the candles are already lit up.

**Elena:** Oookay, now open

Luisa and Francisco open their eyes and are in admiration on what they see.

**Luisa:** Oh Elena....

**Francisco:** You set all of this up?

**Elena:** I had a little help

Gabe walks out of the kitchen with two roses in a vase and sets it down in the middle of the table.

**Gabe:** Mr. and Mrs._Castillo-Flores_

He bows at them.

**Francisco:** So lieutenant _Núñez_ helped you?

**Elena:** Yup. With everything

Luisa and Fransisco look at each other and smirk.

Elena leads them to the table they sit down.

Gabe and Elena walk back to the kitchen to grab the two plates that have pan dulce.

Elena sees that the pan dulce has a written message that says ‘happy wedding anniversary’ in chocolate.

**Elena:** You wrote this?

**Gabe:** Felt like it was missing something

He hands her a cup of coffee.

**Elena:** You made _cafe con leche_?

He nods his head.

Elena grabs the cup of coffee and they walk back out to the dinning room and place the plates and cups in front of them.

**Luisa:** Oh Francisco! It’s the special Avaloran _pan dulce_ we had when we met at the _panadería_

She says all over emotional.

**Francisco:** Why it certainly is

Francisco grabs the cup of coffee and lifts it up to his nose to sniff.

**Francisco:** _¿Cafe con leche?_

**Gabe:** Felt like it was missing something

Francisco takes a sip of his _**cafe con leche**_**.**

Francisco: Delicious

Luisa and Francisco start to take a bite into the _pan dulce_.

**Elena:** Sooo...what do you guys think?

**Luisa:** Tastes exactly how I remembered

**Francisco:** It sure does

Luisa wipes her mouth with her napkin and looks up at Elena.

**Luisa:** _Elena_, do you know it’s called the ‘special Avaloran _pan dulce_’?

**Elena:** Because of it’s mysterious and hidden recipe?

Luisa giggles and shakes her head.

**Luisa:** No. It’s special because it’s made by two people who love each other

Luisa takes a sip of her _cafe con leche_.

**Luisa:** So, who did you make it with?

Elena and Gabe look at each other with flushed red faces.

**Elena:** ...with G-Gabe....

Luisa and Francisco look at each other again and smirk again.

**Francisco:** So lieutenant _Núñez_, you helped her make the _pan dulce_?

Gabe: Y-Yes I did sir

He clears his throat.

Francisco and Luisa softly giggle.

**Francisco:** Well, you have my approval

He says as he takes another sip of his coffee.

**Elena:** _ ¡A-Abuelo!_

She squeals with her face all red.

Gabe rubs his neck in embarrassment.

Francisco and Luisa just laugh over their reactions. And they continue on eating their special Avaloran _pan dulce_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luisa and Francisco finish their _pan dulce_ and said their thanks to Elena and Gabe over their special anniversary gift, then they say their goodnights.

Elena sits down on the chair and sighs.

**Elena:** Man, I am beat. Who knew making _pan dulce_ was this exhausting

She rubs her neck.

Gabe places a plate that has pan dulce in front of her and hands her a cup of cafe con leche.

**Gabe:** I’ll say

He sits down next to her and takes a sip of the coffee.

**Gabe:** I’m very surprised at myself how Im still able to bake after all these years

**Elena:** It’s probably your natural talent

They both laugh.

**Gabe:** Well, lets see how this _pan dulce_ tastes like

They each take a bite. Both of them don’t say a word.

**Elena:** ....

**Gabe:** .......it’s good

**Elena:** ......more than good.......

She looks at Gabe. He looks back at Elena.

**Gabe:** Yeah.....more than good

They both continue to look at each other with loving eyes and loving smiles.

Elena places her hand in top of his.

**Elena:** Thank you for everything today

**Gabe:** Of coarse. I’m always here

**Elena:** I know

Elena and Gabe continue on eating the pan dulce they made together while sipping on_ cafe con leche_.

Without letting go of each other’s hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, all I can say is that I'm craving pan dulce y cafe con leche
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
